


I'll Keep You In My Sights

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, i think if everything hadn't gone to shit in 104 mmmaybe they could have worked smth out lol, the gay is implied?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That part of the game of tag Gilbert missed.





	I'll Keep You In My Sights

“What’s wrong, Oz? Not interested in playing tag anymore?”

He should not have ran in Leo’s direction. That was a dumb decision. Look where it got him.

“Too bad I’ve caught you,” Leo’s tone is light and playful as he flexes his snaked grip on Oz’s arm. “ Always thought you were cute,” he said, “but, like, in a stupid way.”

“You killed Sheryl,” Oz hisses. Leo tilts his head, as if he didn’t _know;_ his hold on Oz’s arm remains steady _._

“She was with Owl,” Leo says simply. “When Owl is supposed to be Glen’s.”

“Nothing belongs to you!” He kicks at Leo’s leg – Leo bites his lip and in a swift movement he holds Oz’s own arm against his back.

Oz’s crying out makes Leo pout in disappointment. “You’re so upset about her,” he says, “as if you care. But I know you don’t. I’ve seen you, so blatant about it. It’s disgusting, really.”

“What are you talking about,” Oz can barely heave out his mouth, overcome with the pain, _man Leo does not fuck around_ , “I’ve never killed anybody.”

Leo hums into Oz’s ear. “Oh, were those mutants not human enough for you? I can’t imagine how they’d feel about that.”

“They were – !”

“They were hurting you?” Leo asks. “Like that’s a reason; they were hurting me too. I didn’t do anything. But as for you… you killed them,” he breathes into Oz’s mouth. Then he _shouts_ , “That sounds quite a lot like justice to me, Oz!” Turning his head away, the only way he can tell that Leo is grinning over his shoulder is because Oz can practically feel it. “But there’s nothing but your will, right,” he finishes.

“I wasn’t thinking,” Oz says. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Oz, you were smiling. _You liked it_. I wouldn’t have any pleasure in reenacting what Glen did, I’m not so sure about you...”

Against his wishes, Oz’s knees bend. Leo’s eyebrows perk in interest; in the moment he lightens his grip on Oz’s arm, Oz forces himself to thrust out of Leo’s hold. _Sharon_ , he thinks, _Sharon!_ Though it was practically instantaneous, to Oz, Eques could not be quick enough to get him the hell out of there. The ground lifts him up into the air, it solidifies as Leo shouts.

Without thinking, Oz looks back. Leo’s expression as Oz disappears into a shadow is, oddly enough, pitiful.  

What, oh what, did he get himself into. What was Leo’s plan? All thoughts more legitimate than the one Oz actually had.

_Well, that’s a face that’s going to haunt my dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> me @ mochijun: can you make leo a proper antagonist, please, why did oz never mention how his organization tried to kill an elderly woman like... though i imagine he didn't have much of a part in it as charlotte and co. did. also gilbert being the narrator was interesting and i will run w/ it forever


End file.
